Dark Promises
by kipu
Summary: Serena seemed like any normal teenager, but she's anything but that. Darien finds out she's a vampire and instead of running for the hills he finds himself drawn to her even more than he was when she thought she was just a ditzy teen. AU. D/S


__

_********_

__

********

Summary: Serena always seemed like the poster child of bubbliness and innocence, but things aren't always what they seem. She's a vampire and Darien finds out. AU D/S.

************

Dark Promises

************************

One-Shot

On the outside Serena Tsukino looked like purity and innocence personified. But for the past 300 years, she had traveled the world, reinventing herself while trapped in the same ageless body she had when she was mortal. She was tired of living this way, not really living, but walking the Earth as a cursed soul.

300 years of traveling, hiding and running.

300 years of loneliness.

Over the years she watched everyone she loved wither and die while she stayed trapped in her youthful form. She watched the world evolve with the invention of planes, cars, computers and television. She had traveled all over the world, each time as a different person, but over time it became so boring and she grew more lonely.

Today, she was in her World History class and they were going over the French Revolution. It brought back memories of the first war that Serena had experienced. During that time was when Serena left Japan for the first time and adopted the moniker, Celeste, and went to France. It was a terrifying time and she even refused to return to France for several 50 years.

She'd married a few times over the centuries, but once her husbands found out her secret she'd either be abandoned or chased out of villages. She didn't blame them, who would want a wife like her. For some time she gave up on the entire notion of having friends and finding love. It always ended up in heartache.

Serena became trapped in her thoughts of the past and didn't see Darien in front of her. She hit him straight on, bouncing off of his chest and onto the ground.

"Meatball Head, would it kill you to pay attention to where you're going for once?" Darien asked her with a characteristic smirk.

Serena rolled her eyes and refused his aid in getting up from the ground. "Just leave me alone Darien. I've had a bad day." Serena headed into the arcade and was followed closely by Darien. She could feel his presence, she always could. It made her ill to think that she would one day have to watch him die like all the others. As she entered she searched for her friends. It'd been so long since she'd had a group of really good friends.. They waved her over and she smiled as she headed over.

When she was with her friends, it was like she was a normal teenager again. She could be herself, not worry about what would happen in the future and she could drink tons of milkshakes like a normal teen.

Xxxxx

Time seemed to fly by and it became dark. The girls headed out and it was time for Serena to covertly hunt. She was starving. As creepy as it sounded, she only fed off of guys. They were the easiest targets for her, it was something she'd figured out pretty early on. So she headed towards the park, purposely taking the long way back to her home. She could sense males nearby. Serena headed towards the closest male, when the man spotted her she was sitting on a park bench alone. He approached her, leering at her short uniform and slim body.

"Shouldn't you be at home? It's kind of late for a little thing like you to be hanging around dark places." The man's lip curled into a cruel smile. Inwardly, Serena knew the man was falling for her trap. The man grabbed Serena's arm roughly and pulled her up towards him. For show, she let out a whimper and her eyes flashed with a hint of red. Soon she'd be able to eat… She was so darn hungry. His meaty arm was wrapped around her neck. Her fingernails dug deeply into his arms, drawing a few precious beads of blood. She bit into his arms with her human teeth, tasting the blood. In thinner individuals she would be able to feed from their arms alone, quickly and without a really big fuss, but this guy was way too big. She'd have to go for the neck. Serena struggled against his hold and began to free herself as she plotted about getting to his neck. Her fangs lengthened her eyes darkened with red. She'd have to do this quick.

"HEY!" A voice called, it was approaching. "Get away from her!" She knew that voice.

'Are you kidding me?' She thought to herself as she saw Darien approach. Shaking overwhelming feelings needing to feed and tried to disguise her fangs and eyes to no avail. Quickly, Serena escaped her "attacker" and ran towards home. She refused to turn around, but she could feel that Darien was following.

She heard him call out, but she hadn't reigned her bloodlust quite yet. She was so close.. Despite her speed, Darien was able to catch up to her and grabbed her arm. "Serena." She screwed her eyes shut and pursed her lips together. "Serena, are you okay?" The girl nodded, without looking once in his direction. His hands began to feel for any injuries. Serena's eyes flew open and she glared at Darien. He jumped away at the sight of her eyes. "What the…"

"I have to go." Serena muttered, but Darien grabbed her arm once again.

"What's going on?" Darien asked in a worried tone. "What are you?"

Serena wrenched her arm roughly from his grip. "Don't tell anyone what you saw." She ordered, her voice strong and firm.

"Only if you tell me what's going on?" Darien demanded, seemingly unfazed by her fangs.

Serena raised an eyebrow at Darien. "You know what I am."

"Vampires aren't real." He reasoned with her, despite the presence of her dark red eyes and fangs.

"I agree." Serena smiled. "They're not." With that she attempted to walk away. Darien continued to follow her as she tried to evade him. She passed through a dark alley and for a moment Darien thought he'd lost her. She pulled him aside pushing him against a wall.

"Forceful aren't we, Meatball Head?" He joked lightly.

Serena frowned at his statement. How could he be so smart usually, but right now he was being a complete dumbass. "Why aren't you freaking out?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

Darien laughed and stared deeply into her dark eyes. "I'm not afraid of you Serena."

Serena huffed and released him, her hands firmly on her hips. "You find out I'm a damn.." she looked around then whispered "vampire and you're not afraid? There is seriously something wrong with that." He began to chuckle and Serena began to bristle. Even when he finds out her secret he's still a jerk about it, not acting like how he's supposed to. How everyone had over the years.

"Am I supposed to run away?" His eyes drifted across her fangs and they lingered there for several moments. "I will admit I am surprised. But I know you and I know you can't be all that bad."

Serena looked at him with confusion etched on her face. "I almost think that you like this."

Darien blushed lightly. "Maybe I do." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Everyone is into vampires because that's the new 'in' thing." She muttered with irritation. "I didn't think you were completely out of your mind, I just thought you were a jerk. Now I think you're a jerk and crazy." She started to back away from him. "Well, my snack took off, no thanks to you. Now I gotta go get something to eat." She huffed with a frown.

"You don't kill these people right?"

Serena looked at him, somewhat offended. "You're the one who supposedly 'knows me'. If you did, you would KNOW that I wouldn't kill anyone. It's like Dracula. I hypnotize and draw enough to keep me going, the only difference is I stop after I get what I need. The guys usually just end up waking up thinking it's a dream, except for the bite marks of course." Darien seemed thoughtful for a moment and Serena just watched him.

He smirked at her. There was the cocky Darien Shields she knew so well. "I'll give you some of my blood." Her brow furrowed and she put her hands up defensively.

"There is no way I'm taking blood from YOU of all people." She crossed her arms across her chest. "I am perfectly capable of getting food from someone else. Don't tell anyone about this okay? I gotta go." Serena's fangs had in the meantime turned back to normal and her eyes returned to their stormy baby blue. She began to walk off, but Darien continued to follow.

"I'm serious Meatball Head. You can get some from me." He was smirking at her, mostly because of the bewildered look on her face.

They passed by her house and Serena stopped at the end of her driveway. "I don't think so. I think I'll just figure out something at home. Maybe I have something to hold me over. Thanks for your offer though. See ya." With that Serena waved and headed inside of her house.

xxxxxx

When Darien woke up the next morning he wasn't sure what to think of the previous nights events. Serena was a vampire? He offered to let her feed off of him? This was ridiculous. Maybe it was just some twisted dream...

He approached the arcade that afternoon and saw Serena sitting inside with her friends. He approached the counter, but couldn't help glancing over at Serena. She must have sensed this because she looked over at him, her eyes flashed dangerously for a moment. He turned back around and laughed nervously. Must not have been a dream. She approached him several minutes later and stood next to him.

"Could you quit staring at me." She whispered heatedly. "It's really annoying and my friends are gonna notice."

Darien smirked. "I was just trying to figure out if last night was real.. I don't know how I didn't realize that you're terrible at hiding things."

Serena huffed and rolled her eyes. "I've gone three centuries without humans realizing what I am. I must be good at it." Darien was surprised she'd lasted this long.. she always came off as being naive. "Just keep quiet okay." Serena said before returning to her friends.

He waited for her until her friends had to go home and once she'd left the arcade he approached her. "Will you quit following me!" Serena hissed when she saw Darien walk up next to her. "I'm hungry."

"Then go feed. I'm just curious." He stated in a low voice. "I wanna see what you do." Darien knew it was strange, but he had some sort of morbid fascination with the entire concept of Serena being a vampire.

Serena stared at him for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, but keep your distance, I have a process when I hunt." She stated seriously.

Darien agreed and Serena continued to walk down the sidewalk of the city. She headed towards the bars and lingered around until a man approached her. He was fairly attractive with blonde hair and hazel eyes, he was drunk and saw her walking alone. "Don't you think it's late for a young girl to wander around all alone?"

Serena smiled innocently at the man. "I guess, but it's a nice way to meet new people." The man's eyes lingered as he eyed Serena's body. She shuddered at the way the man eyed her. He was definitely attractive, but a creep nonetheless.

Darien watched from a distance, 'So she uses her appeal to catch men.' He chuckled to himself as he watched her twirl her hair and lured the man to her. 'She's not as innocent as she seemed.' The man continued to talk to Serena and Darien watched as the man took her hand and led her to an alley. After several minutes Serena came out of the alley alone, her eyes clouded with bloodlust and a smile on her lips. She looked over in the direction of Darien and signaled that he could walk with her now.

"You're creepy, watching from the distance you know." She commented as she wiped her mouth with the back on her hand. "Have you satisfied your weird curiosity about me?" She asked with a smile.

Darien shook his head and looked seriously at Serena. "Not really.. If anything I'm even more intrigued."

Serena laughed heartily. "Only you would find this intriguing. You should be heading for the hills at this point." She should have been surprised with his fascination with her, but she wasn't bothered by it. In fact, it only made him appealing to her. She'd always been attracted to Darien, despite the way he teased her. In the back of her mind, she always figured it was his way of flirting, now that he knew her secret, she knew he felt something for her. Even if it was simply lust. She could be satisfied with only having his lust because she knew in the end that he was a mortal and would one day die, like everyone else.

"Is that guy okay?" Darien asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. He looked down at the ground, his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"He should be fine." She stated with certainty. She'd done this millions of times. "He should be waking up in a few minutes and he'll think he just blacked out in an alley. He won't even remember what happened in the morning. He was completely drunk."

"Do you always feed off of guys like that?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but he was sure that he didn't sound that way at all. He'd always liked Serena, she'd always been appealing, even when he thought she was a ditzy teenager.

Serena's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Are you jealous Mr. Shields? You spent the better part of 3 years teasing me." Darien smirked and blushed slightly at her observation.

"It was always for show." Darien looked at the girl at his side with dark eyes.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I think you're just saying that because I'm some weird vampire that you're fascinated with." She teased and poked a finger into his arm. "If I was just plain Serena Tsukino, a normal teenager, I don't think you would be saying any of this." Her eyes were amused, but had a hint of sadness. "If I was a normal, bubbly 18 year old then I wouldn't matter to you."

Darien stared at her seriously. Sure, he teased her over the years, but he'd always felt she was special and he'd like her ever since he'd met her. Even when he did think she was a normal teenager. He did have to admit that he was particularly fascinated with her now because of what she was, but that just made her even more special to him. He would have to respond the only way he knew how. Darien stopped walking and stared for a moment at Serena. She looked at him curiously and realized what was being reflected in his eyes... desire. That was probably the last thing she expected from this man. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest, crashing his lips roughly against hers. Serena squealed with surprise, but immediately began to respond to his kisses. She could feel his tongue against her bottom lip and her lips parted to let him in. She could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest and for a moment felt jealous, her heart would never be able to do the same, though she knew it would have if she was living. They became lost in the kiss and Serena pulled away after a few minutes.

"You're one odd duck, Darien." Serena stated, her lips swollen from their kisses. "I should head out." Darien continued to hold her close with his lips on her neck and his hands wandering across her body.

"Not yet." His voice was hoarse and filled with need. "Please Serena." He complained slightly, "Not yet." He whispered into her ear, his tongue flicked against the shell of her ear. Serena's breath caught in her throat and she let out a small whisper.

"Let's not do something we might regret." She gasped her hands gripping his shirt as his lips and tongue teased her flesh.

"I won't regret it." He admitted. "I've wanted this for a while." Serena could feel him grinning against her skin.

"You're weird." She muttered as he led her to his apartment. Once there Darien's lips were on her again. This time Serena was kissing him back, nipping at his skin lightly causing him to groan slightly. She smiled slightly at his reaction. "You must have some sort of vampire fetish." She grinned.

Darien blushed slightly. "Maybe I do." He tangled his hands in her hair and kissing Serena roughly. Darien scooped up the girl in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her carefully on the bed and laid on top of her. "There's something erotic about the entire concept of vampires." He admitted, pressing his erection against her, this time Serena groaned arching herself against him. His hands slid beneath her shirt cupping her full breasts in his hand. His eyes locked onto Serena's, they flashed red for a moment as he pulled her shirt over her head. She blushed slightly as she slid his shirt from his muscular chest.

"Nice." She smirked as she admired his form. Her hands trembled with need as she began to unbutton his pants. Darien's hands explored every inch of exposed flesh on her body. Serena relished in the feeling of his hands caressing her thighs, working upward towards her sex. Soon their clothing was discarded across the room. Darien's eyes darkened at the sight of Serena naked in front of him. Her body was petit, but she was perfection. Her skin was smooth, soft and her body yielding to his caresses. She was openly moaning at his touch, much to the delight of the man above her. His hands stopped and Serena looked up to admire Darien. His body was tanned and muscular, a perfect specimen of man. She thought she was going to start drooling at the sight of his proud erection pressing at her inner thigh.

"Admiring the view?" He asked in his typical cocky way. Serena glared at him pulling him down for a heated kiss. He groaned as she nibbled at his lower lip. "I want you so badly." He groaned as she pressed her breasts against his chest. "I've always wanted you." He admitted as one hand reached to grab her breast. His head dipped down and he flicked one of her hardened nipples with his tongue. Serena cried out, arching her chest towards him, her eyes shutting her eyes tightly. Her nails raked against his back as he continued his attack on her breasts.

"Please Darien." She cried out with need. Her voice desperate and pleading as she gripped at his form.

He smiled and his eyes locked with her, they were dark with lust. "Please what?" He asked in a teasing tone. "Tell me what you want." His voice husky with want. Her hands grasped at his flesh as her eyes locked on him, flashing with need. One of her hands reached down and boldly grasped his engorged member. He cried out at the touch of her hands caressing and teasing the head of his hardened cock. "Shit Serena." He groaned, bucking his hips against her hand. The tip dripped with pre-cum

"Fuck me." She pleaded quietly, a blush gracing her face. Darien looked down at her with half opened eyes at the beautiful woman below him.

He felt a power over her, little Serena Tsukino, begging him to fuck her. He never pictured that she'd ever allow him to do that. It made his cock throb at the sound of these words coming from her. "Say it again." He ordered in a firm voice. He just wanted to make sure, he'd loved her for the better part of 3 years and dreamed of being able to show her how much he loved her.

Her chest was heaving and she looked up at his expressive eyes and felt overcome whatever this feeling was. "Fuck me Darien. Please, fuck me." She begged in a louder, but still needy voice.

Darien smiled and placed a loving kiss on her lips before slamming into her. Serena cried out at the feeling of him slamming into her, tearing her in half. He was stretching her aching body. Darien groaned as he entered her hot core, it was better than he thought she'd ever feel. She cried out each time he slammed his hips roughly into her, her nails digging into his forearms drawing blood. He looked down at her, her eyes turning red, her fangs growing and he thrust harder into her. "You're so tight, so beautiful." He groaned into her ear, his breath ragged and uneven. She continued to cry out his name as he watched her writhing in pleasure at their movements. He caressed the skin of her neck, breasts and thighs. Her skin was so smooth, she was so perfect. Serena thrust against him, matching his powerful long thrusts and she wished that moment would never end. Her muscles clenched his erection as she felt herself nearing climax. She could smell the blood she drew from him, she wanted a taste of him.. she knew he'd be a tasty treat.. Darien looked down at her, her eyes were looking at the scratches she created on his arms.

"Go ahead." He offered as he slammed, the look of desire in her eyes turned him on to no end. Serena looked at him with a determined look and pulled him down against her body.

"Your blood.." She panted. "It smells so good. I want a taste while you fuck you me." Her voice betraying the lust she felt." If I feed from you, don't stop fucking me. I want to feel you fucking me while I feed." She begged as her body began to near climax. His eyes dilated at the sound of her sinful demands. Her mouth began to kiss his neck as his thrusts became faster and more desperate. He was so large, filling her and stretching her tight pussy. She bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder, causing him to cry out as he thrust even harder into her and grinding himself against the moist walls of her body.

"Fuck..." He cried out as his hands reached to her ass and pulled her harder into him. She was feeding from him, his hot essence filling her mouth as she drank and she could feel herself reaching her plateau. She began to lick at the wound as she got closer and closer to the edge. The feeling of her velvety tongue licking at the wound when she was done feeding was too much for him. Serena's body stiffened as her climax reached her, causing her muscles to squeeze him. He felt his balls tighten against his body and he came, filling her with his seed and they both cried out with completion. Whispering heated words as they came down.

"That was amazing." She admitted shyly as she looked at him.

His chest was heaving, but he smiled down to her. "Damn right." He admitted cockily. "You're amazing." He placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"You're not disgusted that I had to feed off of you?" She asked with curiosity. He shook his head.

"That was what finished me off." He smiled as he thrust against her. "That's what's keeping me so hard. When you bit me while I fucked you.. Shit, that was probably the hottest thing you could have done."

Serena moaned as he began to thrust against her again. "You are crazy..."

* * *

A/N: And that was it. Hope you enjoyed ha.


End file.
